Userboxes
This page is a list of userboxes to put on your user page to put them on simply insert the name of the template between these brackets { { } } wherever you want it on your page. To create your own custom user box click here: Creating Userboxes Wiki Userboxes Template:VictoriousUser ---- Template:BirdScene ---- Template:TopEditor ---- Template:100edits ---- Template:1000Edits ---- Template:DanWarp ---- Character Userboxes Tori Template:Toriluv ---- Template:ToriVega ---- Template:ToriFan ---- Template:TeamTori Robbie Template:RobbieFan ---- Template:WhatHeIs ---- Template:BigToe ---- Template:HotRobbie ---- Template:Poor Robbie ---- Template:TeamRobbie Jade Template:JadeFan ---- Template:Emo ---- Template:JadeFanClub ---- Template:TeamJade ---- Template:LoyalJadeFan ---- Template:GiveItUpShe'sBeautiful ---- Template:DontMove ---- Template:JadeLoverFirstEp ---- Cat Template:CatFan ---- Template:CatLovers ---- Template:CatHair! ---- Template:CatBabyGolfing ---- Template:CatBirthday! ---- Template:CatPiggie ---- Template:OUCH! ---- Template:GottaPee! ---- Template:Mirrors ---- Template:ZombieMakeup ---- Template:Lunch! ---- Template:FourthWall ---- Template:BagelJuice ---- Template:SkyStore ---- Template:Friends ---- Template:SweatandPee ---- Template:Candy ---- Template:StageFight ---- Template:Family ---- Template:Gifts ---- Template:CatTrina ---- Template:PeaceCat ---- Template:ArianaFanMail ---- Template:HairColor ---- Trina Template:TrinaFan ---- Template:Trina_Club ---- Template:TrinaMoment ---- Template:TrinaHair ---- Template:TrinaHat ---- Template:CatTrina ---- Template:BirthweekRecordScene ---- Template:NeverWalkAgain ---- Template:Horn ---- Template:Trina! ---- Template:TrinaShow Beck Template:BeckFan ---- Template:BeckHot ---- Template:BeckHOTcharacter André Template:AndréFan ---- Template:Ketchup ---- Template:99ProblemsButMykicksAintOne ---- Template:AndreAwesome ---- Template:MostTalentAndré ---- Template:HottAndre ---- Sikowitz Template:SikowitzFan ---- Template:Visions Random Userboxes Template:Animals ---- Template:Tennis ---- Template:WikiTea ---- Template:Mamaw ---- Template:AddictedtoUserboxes ---- Template:ArianaFanMail ---- Template:Ketchup ---- Template:Pimple ---- Template:TrinaWaz ---- Template:Rainbow ---- Template:Fruity ---- Template:Fly! ---- Template:CatTrina ---- Template:CoffeeLover ---- Template:Emo ---- Template:BusyPerson ---- Template:UserIs ---- Template:Moist ---- Template:Template:FlyingBalls Template:Female Shipping Userboxes Bade Template:Bade ---- Template:BetweenBade ---- Template:BadeIsAdorable ---- Template:BadeKisss ---- Template:AntiBade ---- Template:TeamBade ---- Template:CandreBade ---- Template:BeckDateBoth ---- Template:BadeCrazyLove ---- Template:BadeFlawsAndAll ---- Template:BadeLuv ---- Template:HearttoBade Rori Template:Rori Bat Template:BatShipper ---- Template:BeckDateBoth ---- Template:Bat1 ---- Template:KidSister ---- Template:Batawwkiss ---- Template:Bat ---- Template:BatAdorable ---- Template:BatMusic Tandré Template:Tandréshipp ---- Template:Conflicted ---- Template:Tandré ---- Template:TandreFriendship ---- Cabbie Template:CabbieProme Template:CabbieShipper ---- Tribbie Template:Tribbie ---- Template:League ---- Cori Template:CoriShipper ---- Template:Cori ---- Jori Template:JoriShipper ---- Candré Template:CandreShip ---- Template:CandreBade Jandré Template:Jandre ---- Template:JandreFriendship ---- Template:JandreLH ---- Bori Template:Borishipper ---- Template:Conflicted ---- Template:TeamBori ---- Template:Borifriendships Cade Template:CadeShipper ---- Template:CadeFriendship ---- Template:CadeBFF ---- Template:CadeGiveItUp Reck Template:Reck ---- 'Rade' Template:Rade Shipper Rodre Template:Rodre ---- Episodes Pilot Template:PilotFan ---- The Bird Scene Template:BirdSceneep ---- Template:BirdScene ---- Stage Fighting Template:StageFighting ---- The Birthweek Song Template:Birthweek ---- Template:BirthweekRecordScene ---- Jade Dumps Beck Template:JadeDumpsBeck ---- Template:BadeIsAdorable Tori the Zombie Template:ToriZombie ---- Survival of the Hottest Template:Hottest ---- Wi-Fi in the Sky Template:WifiSky ---- Beck's Big Break Template:BecksBigBreakEp ---- The Great Ping Pong Scam Template:PingPongEp ---- Template:Lobtato ---- Cat's New Boyfriend Template:CatsNewBoyfriendEp ---- Freak the Freak Out Template:FTFOEp ---- Template:LittleBiteOfSikowitz ---- Rex Dies Template:RexDiesEp ---- Template:BONK ---- Template:InjuredRex The Diddly-Bops Template:DiddlyBopsEp ---- Wok Star Template:WokStarEp ---- The Wood Template:TheWoodEp ---- A Film by Dale Squires Template:DaleSquiresEp ---- Template:Beck's pants Sleep Over At Sikowitz's Template:SleepoverEp ---- Songs Make It Shine Template:MakeItShineSong You're the Reason Template:YoureTheReason ---- Template:Fly! ---- Finally Falling Template:FinallyFallingSong ---- Unnamed rap song sung by Trina and Cat Template:Fruity ---- Robbie's Big Toe Template:BigToe Strangers on a Bus Tell Me that You Love Me Template:TellMeThatYouLoveMeSong ---- Freak the Freak Out Template:CadeGiveItUp ---- Template:Freakthefreakout 'The Diddly-Bops' Template:FavoriteFood ---- Template:Song2You Best Friend's Brother Template:BestFriend'sBrotherSong 'Beggin' On Your Knees' Template: Beggin' on Your Knees TheSlap What I Hate Template:WhatIHateViewer ---- Template:WhatIHateep1 ---- Template:WhatIHateep2 Robbie's Improv Template:RobbiesImprovViewer Drive-by-Acting Exercises Template:DriveByFan ---- Template:Beck'sAbsSegment ---- Template:M'yehh Template:Letter S Actors/Actresses Victoria Justice Template:VictoriaJustice ________________________________________________________________________________________ Ariana Grande Template:ArianaGrande __________________________________________________________________________________________ Elizabeth Gillies Template:LizGillies __________________________________________________________________________________________ Matt Bennett Template:Matt Bennett ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Daniella Monet Template:DaniellaMonet __________________________________________________________________________________________ Avan Jogia Template:AvanJogia Template:Avanhair ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Leon Thomas Template:LeonThomas Category:Community Category:Content Category:Images